Country Protectors
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: The Guys get a new mission. It's like nothing they've ever had before. Can they survive it? ^_^ Only one knows and she's not telling!
1. Chapter One: The Mission

.  
~ Country Protectors ~  
By: Anime Redneck  
3-29-03  
  
.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the GW Guys... Don't own "If That Ain't Country" by Anthony Smith either... but I do own the plot and my truck. ^__^  
  
Notes: Takes place in AC198, after EW. Y'aller gonna have to take leave of the whole "Relena Peacecraft" and the subsequent killing of her maternal "Peacecraft" family in the series. They're alive people. Pretend that it wasn't Relena shouting about Peace during the wars... that it was someone else. And pretend that everything in the series DID happen. But it was someone elses family that got killed and not the Peacecraft's. Okay? Just forget about them from the Series 'cause they're ALL Alive and Well... Sort of. ::snickers bowing:: Now back to your regularly scheduled programming.  
  
.  
~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~  
'  
  
.  
oOo@oOo  
Crank it.  
oOo@oOo@oOo  
'  
  
AC198 was a time for peace, regaining prosperity and fun. Wars were fought, bad guys beaten and people freed. So. Alls good. Well as it can be for recovering from the Eve Wars anyhow.  
  
The big guys up stairs decided that the people needed to start fighting for their own peace. Well DUHH! Hello!? Where've these guys been? So anyway, they started up this basic "Big Brother is Watching" deal called the Preventers... And what that is basically is a military force watching out for incoming bad guys that wanna threaten our here peace we've got.  
  
Ain't that the same as the military rule that got us into the bloody wars in the first place then? Nope, not so. 'Cause see those forces were nothing *but* military. The Preventers is run by some of the old leaders from both sides (if you can believe that) and by civilians in some areas. So yea um, basically it's an army, but the civilians have more control over us then they did say OZ, the Alliance or them others from Earth. So... heh anyways...  
  
After the Eve Wars the Prez tracked us and the top remaining officials from both sides (that had potential) and offered us a job as Preventers. See they thought it'd be nice to have the five that saved the world - me an' the guys - and those that had good intentions but crapy ways to get 'em done - say Une, Noin and other from said 'other side' - and recruited us to join.  
  
And of course we did. I mean, Hell... I didn't have shit to go back to. I could've went back to Howard and the Sweepers, not a bad idea actually, was thinkin' on it. And then there was ol' Hil, she wanted me to come up to L2 and help 'er out at that scrap yard, again, not a bad thing, but boring. At least with Howwie an' the guys we move around a lot and see a hellova lot of places and things.  
  
Poor Fei, his whole life was blown up right before his eyes. His life as Clan Heir, his wife Meilan, his family, and any friends he had... he lost everything in an instant. Proof again you can't take things for granted... not that he ever does, no way, Fei-babe lives for the moment, he loves all that's around him. It's not honorable to take things for granted. So he joined up with me.  
  
Heero... well homeboy ain't ever had a life. Sad ain't it? I mean he had Odin Lowe as a father figure that taught 'im how to fight and kill. Nice childhood lemme tell ya. Hell mine was better then that! And then the cute Japanese lost his 'father' and met up somehow with Dr. J. The steel hand scary man. And well, we all know what happened there. So with no past and no future since he didn't expect to live, not the any of us did really. He joined up.  
  
Trowa had the circus and his sis Cathy, and Q-man had his family with way too many sisters and WEI to run. But, he joined up anyways. Gotta tell ya the guys smart! He's CEO/Owner of the place but he gave parts to his sisters to run since he has more faith in 'em then his father did, may God rest his soul. So yeah, they joined up and that made five of us.  
  
Then, oh and this is the kicker! Une joined up! Gaugh! She friggin' RUNS the thing! Ain't that freaky? I gotta laugh at that. I mean come on! She's got that split personality thing goin' on and well... it's just freaky! She'll be all nice and calm on minute and then snappin' your head off the next with orders... Gotta go in the Genesis Book of World records for fastest personality change.  
  
But anyways, so Lady Une runs this deal. She got Zechsy and Noin to join up along with Sally and Maria. Cute kid! Smart as hell never get on her bad side! I'm warnin' ya, she's cute, she's got a sharp mind and she's every bit like Une, without the whole split mind thingy.  
  
Umm yeah, so this all happened after the wars.  
  
Oh! And guess what, here's a secret you didn't know. Hell *I* didn't know it and I fought the bloody wars! The Peacecraft family is alive! Talk about a brain freezer! No, no, damnit not that bratty Shiana... I mean the *Peacecraft's*, as in the rest of her blood family! The guys an' me were all pretty like "Huh?" when it was announced 'cause you think they could've stopped whatever was going on to begin with. And if they weren't killed during the first war, just who the hell was? Y'know, gets you to thinkin'...  
  
Apparently they were holed up in an underground shelter. Some crazy guy told 'em to go down there and stay 'til it was all over. Of course ol' man Peacecraft wouldn't have that. He refused to stay closed up in a mass underground storage place without being part to help stopping the war. And then said Crazy Guy pointed out that his second youngest child, his gal Shiana was up there and doing her best to stop it on her own with guys nuts in MS's called Gundams. He didn't care to tell the ol' guy that said daughter tried killing herself by tracking and following one said nutty guy around.  
  
But yea, so they're alive and kickin', and now back in power with keeping the peace and all that jazz.  
  
I'm just thinkin' to myself waitin' on the guy's 'cause they're late. Well naw, not really, I'm early for once (think Fei would faint of shock) and in the meetin' room waitin'. We got a mission comin' up! I can't frillin' wait! It's been umm... five months? Since the last one we had and I'm itchin' for 'nother one!  
  
Sittin' behind the desk sucks, even if the five of us have out own offices. heh Cool part to that is they all inter connect! We take up one half of the HQ wall on the eighth floor. It's too neat! Heero's in the middle office, there's this door that opens to the left and that's my office, then there's another in his that opens to the right and that's Q-man's office. Then in mine there's a door that opens to the left wall to go into Fei's office! ^_^ Same with Q-man's office, but his is on the right and goes into Trowa's office. It's neat. Yea, yea! Don't go there. Yes, we all have normal doors at the front of the office for everyone to go in and out of... I mean come on! It'd be kinda stupid if we didn't! We'd be trapped in the offices!   
  
And I'm sorry. But I *refuse* to test Heero's ability to jump from eight stories and land without more then dislocating my leg. No way. No how. Ain't happenin'.  
  
And in comes Lady Une. I wave happily, "Hey Lady!" She glares but nods. Hey she likes me really. She can't get enough of my charm.  
  
The other guys trickle into the room, Fei on my right, Heero my left with the others by him. "Yo bros what's kickin'!!"  
  
Yup, see all the smiles for me? I'm loveable; you can't resist me! I got a small smile from Fei (I'm workin' on makin it bigger) with a pop to my leg under the table. He doesn't like me being a fool and getting glared at while around Une.  
  
"Hello Duo" Quatre smiles big for me and nods. Heero and Trowa only nod, but they're eyes tell ya all ya need to know. They're loosened up a *lot* since the wars, seriously! You've gotta know 'em though or you'll never be able to tell it.  
  
It's all in the eyes; trust me. Windows to the soul like Sister Helen once told me.  
  
"Welcome gentlemen." Une starts noddin' curtly, I think this is 'Col. Une' we're dealing with... or is that Lady Une just being serious? It's so damned hard to tell! I like 'er nice and soft...  
  
I damn near chocked on my drink as what I thought registered. Ooookay... that SO did not come out right... Think I'll just listen now...  
  
"I've called you here for this meeting because of the recent advents and a new mission." She shuffles some papers around, I try not lookin' at 'er face... I've had too much sugar... Fei always said it'd go to my head but... that'd damned scary! I reach for Fei's hand under the table and just stare at the papers.  
  
"Which recent advents Lady?" Q-man asks. Good question 'cause there's quite a few little 'flames' tryin' to pop up and I'm lost on what she's meanin'.  
  
"The Peacecraft assassination attempts."  
  
Ohhh, haven't heard of that before...  
  
"A-assassination attempts M'am?" Sounds like I'm not the only one out of the loop here. "On which Peacecraft? Are they alright?" Leave it to Q to be concerned. Gotta love 'im!  
  
I'm not lookin' up, I refuse to after that thought, but I hear Une's voice soften a bit. "They're fine Winner. Shaken up" Not stirred, I mentally add snickering. "but fine."  
  
"So what's the mission?" Like I need to ask. Damnit Fei stop slappin' my hand!  
  
"The mission, Maxwell" guess she heard me snickering, "Is to protect the last known heir to the Peacecraft throne." Ahh yeah, easy... who the hell's the last known heir with how many kids did they have again?  
  
Fugit, I'll look up, "What about Zechs? He's a Peacecraft"  
  
She nods, "Yes he is, but Marquise has denounced his claim to the throne."  
  
Yeah that explains some stuff... always wondered what he was peeved about while fighting. I mean the guy was raised on basically "Fighting is bad" and yet he fought... can't be good for the conscious... Une shuffles around some papers passing them out.  
  
"With the latest assassination attempts on Mr. Peacecraft" I wonder if we're really supposed to be calling him 'King Peacecraft' here, I mean he does run the kingdom, but ah, off track... again. "...the latest one nearly taking his life. We have been ordered to find his youngest child and keep her safe."  
  
"Her!?" Fei took the words right outta my mouth! Literally I was gonna yell that. Guess he's shocked the mission is a girl. heh I gotta bite back the comment about how 'Her' usually means a girl, as in the opposite sex of a guy. Also known as 'He'.  
  
"Yes, Chang, 'Her'." She stares, "Have a problem with that?" ohhh got that tone of voice on 'er!  
  
"No M'am I do not." Awww poor Fei-babe! hehe He's cute when he pouts. Don't tell him I told you that though. His lip does this adorable little dip and his dimples show up. Too cute really... oh yeah, mission briefing... gaugh boring!  
  
And Q-man comes to the rescue, "Who and where is this last heir Lady Une?"  
  
"I was just getting to that Winner." Again with papers, "The child's name is Relena Ann O'Connor" she held up a hand to stop three opened mouths. Yes mine was one of them. "When the Peacecraft's learned that they were with child once again. A surprising situation since Mrs. Peacecraft had her tubes tied to prevent this happening. Mr. Peacecraft saw to it that a family was picked out that trust worthy and capable of raising their child. They believed that her staying with them was a risk that could not be taken should anyone try to apprehend one of the family. Logic dictated the youngest would be taken."  
  
"Excellent bargaining chip." Heero has such a way with words.  
  
Une nodded, "Precisely Yuy." Turning a page she motioned to it in our packets, "With this possibility becoming more and more likely it was a wise choice. So they found a family and sent her right away with the necessary accessories; clothes, some toys, a list of instructions and some money to help the family."  
  
"Soo..." I drawled out asking the obvious thing she seems like havin' us ask again, "Where's this chic-" damn her glares scary, "Relena gal at?" It might just be me... but did Lady Une just *wink* at me!?  
  
Somehow, I get the feeling this is *not* a normal, 'find, report status and protect against all bad things', type of mission.  
  
"Relena Ann O'Connor can be found here" with that the scary Col. Lady clicked a button and the lights went out to be replaced by an overhead picture of a house... not just any house either...  
  
.  
oOo@oOo  
Where she grew up, there ain't no roads,  
Out in the sticks where the ginseng grows,  
oOo@oOo@oOo  
'  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"I assure you Maxwell, this is no joke."  
  
Tipping my head back and forth slumping a bit more in my chair I mutter, "Oh sure your not, you don't joke, no sense a humor at all" and get slapped in the leg again by Fei. Catchin' his eyes in the dark I send a look that plainly promises, 'Keep it up and I ain't responsible for the actions taken'. Of course he smirks. Why would he mind what I'd do? And speaking of which...   
  
Gauh damnit, mission... think mission, not Fei! Mission.  
  
So I look back at the picture.  
  
Can someone really live that? Not that I'm complainin' or nuttin' but... I mean look at it! The house it over run by living vines that I hope ain't the itchy type and the wood likes like it'll fall to the next big storm. Is renovating this thing in the mission parameters?  
  
Looks big enough, maybe a five room place made up of old weather worn boards complete with porch and roof over that. Got a little swing there for two, some rockin' chairs. Bushes to your right, bushes to you're left, vines crawlin' all over the place. Old lookin' pit to the center... Hell there's even a place for camp fires off the other side! Looks like there's a shed or somethin' in the back, but I can't tell. There's too much living greenery around the place!  
  
"Relena Ann O'Connor lives in the Piney Seas Forest, off the south side of the kingdom. She lives alone currently. Her foster parents died when she was four years old and she's been living alone since."  
  
"How?" Trowa sounded mildly impressed by a four year old on her own. heh Should come up to L2 on any given time, you'll find younger... but yeah, I'm curious too.  
  
"The people" she sounded like she wasn't sure what she wanted to say 'people' or 'folks'. "...up there are rather friendly and took Relena in as one of their own. They have allowed her to live in the house on her own with someone there daily with her until her twelfth year when they apparently deemed her old enough to live on her own. She has another person acting as her father now. This person" looks to her notes, "Scot, mainly provides for her with what she can't get on her own and assists her to and from school."  
  
"She goes to school?" I couldn't help it! It slipped before I could stop it! I grin bowing my head at her glare... I got Fei to smirk at least.  
  
"Yes, she goes to school." I do believe she's getting impatient with me.  
  
I hear Q-man cough tryin' to cover up his snickers. "What is it the family wishes us to do Lady?" I look over past Heero and see his shoulders tryin' not to shake.  
  
"The Peacecraft's merely" yeah right, there's no 'merely' in this business and she knows it, "wants the young lady to be protected incase anything should happen that she is not equipped to handle on her own."   
  
Translation: 'They want someone there in case the bad guys decide to blow the kid away'. This way we blow then away first. Or... they might want us to capture them... hmm...  
  
"And if the ba- assassins show up?" saying 'bad guys' with her in the room would be most unprofessional! heh Something I get reminded off often enough. Like I care. I do my job; leave me alone.  
  
"Wound and capture."  
  
Ohhh fun time! "Yes'm!"  
  
"Lady Une, what does this girl look like? And how are we getting there?" Leave it to Heero to be the strategic one about basic things. We're a talkative bunch honest! But y'see, with Une in here... well the temperature goes down a few degrees... Now you get her as Lady Une, and not 'Col. Une' she's a fun lady to be around!  
  
She turned to Heero, "We will be shipping you over by Preventer jet to the nearest airfield, from there you will use the map in the information packet to find your way to her property." Notice ladies and gentlemen, that Lady didn't say 'house'. "When you land there will be a truck waiting for you, the keys you already have" nods to Heero's zipped packet, "Everything else, but her picture, that you need to know is in there."  
  
And the picture?? I'd like to see who I'm protecting now! I think she likes watching me squirm. Purposely keeps laggin' in doin' things just to see me suffer. She knows I love missions. I swear she's a sadist!  
  
"This" click of another button in the darkened room, "is Relena Ann O'Connor" and my jaw hits the floor.  
  
"WHOA BABY!"  
  
"DUO!"  
  
"MAXWELL!" Whoa, duel stereo there!  
  
Duck my head like a good little boy, "Sorry" wincing as Fei's fingers dig into my hand. Dude I'm sorry! Gods, but wow... See I love Fei, love 'im with all I am... but damnit I have eyes! And that ain't no "child"! That's a gal with a coke figure bottle in cloths that don't leave squat to the imagination! Well leaves some things but man... heh I love Fei, and he knows that, he also knows I'm Bi, I'm gonna comment where I see fit.   
  
And... heh This is going to be an interesting mission.  
  
"Alright gentlemen, you've got what you need to know. I expect you to be packed, armed and ready to leave within one day's time. Dismissed."  
  
Of course you know she throws a glare to me when I immediately jump up and run from the room dragging a protesting Chinese boy behind me. Why wait to get ready for a mission? Lets go now!  
  
"Come on Fei! Keep up you slacker!" I laugh as he decks my arm and starts dragging me down the halls. Everyone moves out of the way of us. They've seen us do this plenty of times. You get used to it and learn the safest way is to just step aside.  
  
And so, with that folks our new mission has started and it's gonna be anything but borin'!  
  
.  
_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_  
'  
  
::bounces around:: Wow you finished reading it!! Didja laugh your butt off in places? ^_^ Or was that just me 'cause I was hyper while writing it? I loved it. Hope the rest comes out as good. But what'd ya think? Was it that confusing to think as the Peacecrafts alive and Relena *not* being the one that followed Heero around like a lost puppy and all that? ::chuckles smile-smirking:: This'll be a kickin' one to write on! heh Not a very long one, shooting for keeping it to maybe, four chapters at the most. But yea ::waves runnin' off:: Lemme know whatcha think!  
  
Keep it kickin'!  
  
~ Anime Redneck  
'  
.  
Your local Songfic Queen nut with all them sites and stuff ^___^  
' 


	2. Chapter Two: The Arrival

Country Protectors  
~ The Arrival ~  
By: Anime Redneck  
4-29-03  
  
.  
  
~*~ @ ~*~  
Chapter Two: ~ The Arrival ~  
~*~ @ ~*~  
  
.  
  
Two hours after the briefing with Lady Une found the five pilots in their respective apartments packing for the upcoming mission. In one such apartment of navy blue, beige and green stood one young man calmly packing his shirts and pants while another ran from room to room snatching things as he passed.  
  
"Come on! Come on!" He wanted to hurry and get down to the Piney Seas Forest and see what this Relena's place looked like. The sooner the better in his mind! And he wasn't sparing taking only what he'd need for missions. Oh no, not with a yard like that and wide-open spaces. Nope, he was also taking some playthings along for the ride and with Relena's willing help, maybe, just maybe, he could get the guys to play a game of volleyball or soccer or baseball or one of the many other things he'd managed to stick into his bags. Worse come to worse, he'd even try chess, though that was mainly for the Arabian and his love... he wasn't too good at chess, now the other games... Those he could kick anyone's ass at!  
  
"Fei you ready yet?" They'd only really just started packing, but if he had his way, they'd be leaving tonight. But as it were, he didn't have his way... yet... and they've be leaving on the first available jet in the morning. But that was all right, still gave him plenty of time to mess around once they got there and met the chic and settled in.   
  
"Yes Duo, I'm currently working towards that goal."  
  
The American stopped long enough to throw a mocking glare at his love for the sarcastic comment. Really, he loved his lover's humor. Glancing around with baseball bag and shorts in hand Duo took note he now had three bags full of things, two of which were clothes alone, third one being games. While his hearts holder only had two bags packed, second one he was currently topping off.  
  
Walking out of the bedroom into the entry hall Duo set his filled bags and baseball bag by the door and turned back around to go plop down on their bed and watch Wufei's packing, talking nonstop of things they might see while there. After all, it wasn't a normal mission... not in his eyes anyways.  
  
"Hey Fei, you think this Relena chic's gonna have cows and chickens and goats and stuff like that?" he didn't wait for an answer, "Think she'll be nice? Have an accent?"  
  
Wufei nodded half listening, "She might. Everyone has an accent it just depended on where you came from or what ethnicity you are."  
  
"Yeah that's true, but she's a country gal, she'll have an accent right? I've met a few when we stayed on Earth last time and they had accents, even said that I had one, but I don't know about that one. Do I have an accent Fei?" he asked tipping his head to the side cutely, big violet eyes watching the Chinese questioningly.  
  
He was cute, Wufei never failed to notice when the braided boy did something like that. It was almost like Winner's wide 'puppy dog' look, but Duo didn't have to make his eyes seem wide or watery. They were naturally larger then most from his American heritage, with the room's lighting or the sun shinning into them seemed to draw out and play with the vibrant coloring.  
  
"I would say so..." pausing in his folding of pants to clarify that some he inclined his head towards the other, "Your voice is not so much accented as it is the way you speak. Your 'slang' or such gives your voice a different sound." He nodded, loose silken locks swaying with the motion, "So yes, you've an accent" with that and a smile he resumed packing  
  
Nodding slowly Duo could believe that. He did have a way of talking as if he was still on L2 with his gang. Old habits were hard to kill. "Okies, I guess so, your right!" Happy with the answer and levering up to his knees Duo leaned over pecking Wufei on the cheek before bouncing off the bed towards the kitchen, "I'll make dinner!!!"  
  
Shaking his head, lips curving into a half smile Wufei tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks. Even after so long of being together, the American could still get to him as if they've just gotten together for the first. Silently he hopped it never ended. Wanting to spend the last night alone with his love (for who knew how long) Wufei hurried his packing along.  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
'  
  
Someone knocking on the front door early the next morning had the beds one occupant moaning as he rolled over burrowing deeper into the covers while his mate, already up and about, went to answer the door. He could scarcely hear the greetings before it shut and shuffling feet waltzed into the kitchen for coffee, his sleep muddled mind guessed.  
  
Why were they getting up this early? Four friggin' o'clock in the morning is too early!! Rolling over yet again his mind wondered what Heero was doing there *that* early in the morning. Never mind the fact the Japanese pilot only lived three apartments down from them. Part of his mind that was ever awake tried whispering that it was only natural Yuy came to their apartment for morning brew while waiting. It's what always happened on missions, or planned outings. But his sleeping half refused to listen to his waking half, sticking with the argument it was too damned early in the morning for *anyone* to be up!  
  
"Duo, get up! Yuy's here!" came the deep tenor of his love trying to rouse him from the sweet warmth of the beds embrace. Why leave such comfort? He was happy where he was, refused to get up that early. But damned there was a mission to be done... and if he got up now... he could still be warm... Yes, he could, he'd just have to walk into his love's embrace! Hmm... a tempting thought, he wiggled deeper.  
  
"Duo!" again the smooth voice floated to the back of the room where the braided one slept, "Don't make me send Yuy in there!" carrying a threat. A threat in which would no doubt be carried out if he weren't up in the next five minutes. Wouldn't be the first time that his lover let the Japanese boy have the fun of waking him up. Waking him up by grabbing the cover sheets edge and flipping him (covers and all) into the floor before he smirked, turned and left to join Wufei for more coffee.  
  
"Damnit... fine, fine I'm up!" muttering under his breath and still more then half asleep, the sheet covered mass on the bed emitted a groan rolling over to sit up - and let out a strangled "ITAI!" as he landed on the carpeted floor... hard. Obviously he had misjudged the bed size somewhere along the way.  
  
Sitting up to lean against the traitor rubbing his head, the poor boy tried ignoring the not so quiet snickers coming from the apartments front area. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!" Silently he hopped one of them chocked on their coffee or fell off the bar stools. Though that thought had him grinning sleepily, hair mused and flayed about him; it'd never happen, his two Asians never did anything of the sort. Seemed the goofy mishaps were all set for either him or the Arabian of the group. They were the two laughter points; one or the other doing something to cause snickers from their quiet companions.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"I'm UP ALREADY!" Geez didn't they hear him the first time? He said he was up!  
  
A deeper chuckle sounded, louder then usual, just for him he was sure, "You mean down!" and another joined the first.  
  
Duo made a face standing up to stretch the kinks in his back calling over his shoulder, "Oh screw you Heero!" as he started to make way for the bathroom to shower and finish waking up, ahh but he'd need coffee to be *completely* awake!  
  
He wasn't even clear of the fallen sheets when his love's voice shot back, "He'll have to make an appointment!" just as his foot lifted over one lump of covers, got caught and sent him spiraling a second time to the floor in shock.  
  
"WHAA!! FEI!??" What the hell?! An appointment!?  
  
"For the love of Pete man, take a shower Maxwell!" That was Heero. Duo did not fail to catch the almost light sound to the normal monotone. And why not? Two fallings in under ten minutes a record for him. Usually it was something in the area of three to four fallings in an hour.  
  
Picking himself up from the floor yet again after safely crawling *away* from the blasted blankets Duo smirked, "Are you trying to say I stink!?"  
  
There was a pause, as it the two in the kitchen were thinking it over a minute, then came, "I'm sure if I were to walk back there, I would be! But for now, it's advice Maxwell!" Another silent moment as the other padded into the cool tiled bathroom and Heero's voice reached him again, "Remember, you said it, not I!"  
  
"Smart Ass!"  
  
"We learned from the best!" was Wufei's come back.  
  
Chuckling as he shut the door Duo shook his head. What had he done? He's made a pair of strange people in his life now. They once had been respectable soldiers, the best of the best. All of honor and justice; missions and peace. Now, from hanging around him too much they've become all that and smart asses on top of it all! Not to mention Heero was decidedly becoming quicker at snapping back a crack or two of his own.   
  
Ah well, he thought staring into the mirror, such was his charm!  
  
Duo's shower lasted an hour. His vast hair needing much pampering to stay clean and shinny like he liked it, keeping it soft as deer's fir. After his shower and dressing he wondered into the apartments kitchen meeting up with his two wannabe jokesters and joining them for a few cups of coffee before all three glanced at the clock and deemed it time to retrieve the other two of their group. Wondering to the door they stopped to pick up their bags, carried them down the elevator to store in the truck and wait while Duo ran back up to fourth floor meeting Quatre and Trowa just coming out of their apartment. Helping with their bags and chatting the whole way back to the truck they all crammed in together, heading to the Preventers HQ for supplies.  
  
It didn't take them long to reach the building, stumble out of the hunter green truck and into the weapons depot. They made sure to gather a number of small arms. They were going to be in the country, despite the chance someone would actually come after the Peacecraft heir, they wanted to limit the amount of destruction to the minimal possible. Thus, the heavy amount of personal firearms and Duo's specially loved F30 bombs. Small enough to fit four in your hand and strong enough to knock a person off their feet without severely wounding them.  
  
Passing their offices up the five headed up to Lady Une's to check on last minute updates or information they needed to know before bordering the Preventers jet that was waiting for them. Quatre knocked on the door waiting 'til there was an authorized "Enter."  
  
"Lady Une" he greeted, the others merely nodding.  
  
"Boys" she acknowledge nodding back from her desk, "Your on your way to Piney Seas Forest now?"  
  
Duo grinned, "Yeah, we're just stoppin' by to see if there's anythin' else we need to know!"  
  
Arching a brow at the wide-awake boy Une silently wondered (not for the first time) where he acquired his energy? Always so bright and cheerful, even in the heat of battle. Even for her, it was too early in the morn to be that awake. "The only other information I can give you five for this mission is your cover story." She watched as they blinked in unison. "You're to be transfer students staying with Ms. Peacecraft for the duration of school. If the mission runs longer then that, the assassins not having been captured by then, you are to remain there."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Well... screwy but okies Lady!" Why was it always a school cover? Why!? He'd had just about enough of that crap to last a life time and he hadn't even been in school on L2 but learning what he had from Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, then Professor G. Always school... Duo groaned.  
  
"In that case Lady" Wufei sketched her a bow, "We shall take our leave and be on our way." At her nod he and the others turned exiting her office.  
  
Feeling put out about having to attend school once more Duo walked slower then the others leaving the plush yet sparse space. It was thus his minds contemplations that he tripped to a stop just a foot from the door at Lady Une's uncharacteristically soft calling him back. Turning around curiously wondering what she wanted found her in front of her desk, motioning him forward.  
  
"Come here Maxwell" calling the youngest of her five boys back Lady Une watched his approach, the hesitation in his step. She found him a kind caring boy, his behavior around her only caused to amuse and irritate her, though she be damned to let him know that.  
  
When he was close enough within her arms reach Lady Une felt rather then heard Duo's surprise at being drawn into a hug. So unlike her normal self to show emotion of any kind when it was missions the five went on. "Lady?" he questioned quietly, voice trembling with his surprise.  
  
Leaning her head down, chin resting on his shoulder the Lady marveled again how much the boys, and Duo, had grown over three short years. Her rose lips pulled into a smile as she whispered, "You're such a pain in the ass Maxwell... be careful out there."  
  
Surprised by the care in her voice the American's slender arms raised slowly coming around her waist in a quick hug before pulling away, a light blush covering his soft peach cheeks. He nodded numbly to her giving his true Maxwell smile with two thumbs up, "Yes mama!" chuckling at the look that got him he turned throwing a final wave, "Y'know I try to be!" and met back up with the guys at the end of the hall, ignoring their questioning looks, just grinned back.  
  
Back in her office Lady Une smiled at the boys bouncing braid as he skipped down the hall after his friends and shook her head lightly. She liked all the young men dearly. After the Eve Wars when she got to know them better, they became like the brothers she never had. But Maxwell's being a year or so younger then the rest and a jokester won a special place in her heart. She loved giving him a hard time just for pay back of his giving her a hard time. It was almost like a game between then, a game that was spread throughout all the five boys under her care. She knew, that if a situation ever called for one of them to give their life for the other, they'd do it.  
  
It was sometime after getting to know them, be around and watch them, that she had her own revelation of the five. They had 'grown on her' as the American had once joked to her about, none other then himself. Saying in a time past that he naturally 'grew' onto others. That no one could withstand his charm. It appeared now, that theory was proven correct. For not only had he, but his four comrades, made a place in her heart to stay. The one night this shocking thought hit her, Lady Une realized that not only would they willing give their lives up for one another, but they would give their lives up for her as well, God forbid it ever came to either. Yet what startled her more, warmed her heart further, was the realization that she too, would gladly give her life over to Hades hands if "Her Boys" ever came to be in a situation that called for it.  
  
They had done so much during the war, spared so many people the grief, the pain of fighting, of loosing those they loved... of bringing an end to the Eve Wars... that somewhere within that time span... she had come to respect them as warriors, come to understand them and even know them a little bit. And now, years later, she had earned the pride and satisfaction around Preventers HQ of having those five wonderfully deadly boys known as "Her Boys". The other Preventers stationed there seemed to think it fit, with the amount of worry she gave them. Worry, she never knew had shown before. Now it didn't matter, as long as they stayed safe. She could never replace a member of their family, would never want to, but she sure could take hand to them as if she were they're big sister of sorts.  
  
Hmm... she smiled once more while rounding her desk, falling into the plush chair behind it, Her Boys... she liked that; liked that a lot.  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
'  
  
The flight hadn't taken as long as they believed it would. The weather was favorable, winds mild to the southeast. It was only a mere six hour ride before the jet's wheels screeched on blacktop, pummels of gray smoke rolling from them as it slowed to a stop letting its five passengers.  
  
Dropping down the last step of the Preventers Stargazer01 the motley crew of five drew in their first deep breaths of the clean country air. So much more then Sanq's population crowd where you nearest neighbor is a foot walks away. Here in the country the air was pure, carried the scent of woods and fresh rain, where your nearest neighbor was a good mile or so away.  
  
Breaking away from his pack the long tailed boy started across the blacktop towards one of two standing building in what looked a five-mile radius. It was two stories tall, three houses wide with a tower on the ending east side. There was another building standing alone some hundred yards off that appeared to be a storage hanger gauging on the height and width of it. A single road like a triangle connected the runway and two buildings together.  
  
"Lets get movin' guys! I wanna get to the truck and at this Relena chic's place before sundown!" never mind the fact they had a good eight hours of light left, he never was the real patient type.  
  
"Coming, coming..." one of the other young men replied following the fast paced boy. They made their way into the large building and collected their bags from the claims shelf, discovered where they're truck was parked and walked out in search of it. What they found scant minutes later, was not what was expected. Five faces showed shock, two held glinting eyes, two looked apprehensive, the last one looked undecided on what this new ride promised, but chose to take it in stride.  
  
Quatre, feeling a little beside himself stared at the 'truck' that was to be theirs 'til the missions end. "Lady Une did say a 'truck' was waiting for us did she not?"  
  
"She did" his Chinese friend answered.  
  
"Then..." stepping a few closer to the vehicle, his eyes widened a bit, "What sort of truck is this!?" he wasn't so sure this was a truck he'd like to ride in, "It looks like something Zechs would drive!"  
  
"What's so bad about that?" The American wanted to know as his violet eyes took in the aged beauty before him.  
  
He couldn't see what Quatre was complaining about. The truck only stood three foot off the ground. What was the problem there? Not like the little Arabian had small legs or anything. Duo snickered at the thought rounding to see the other side. It was a Ford 4x4, an older model extended cab, AC186 if he had to guess. It was a rich hunter green, had side steps to help short people (like Quatre his mind laughed) up into the cab. A black brush guard and wench were attached to the front-end and had a silver roll bar with a little rust and KC lights in the back. Top that off with monster mud tires and anyone knew this truck was made to go through hell and back again without a problem. If he had to bet his money on it, the trucks engine and transmission were the best of home built auto.  
  
Smiling he threw his bags in bed, took an appreciative deep breath sighing, "Gods its great to be in the country!"  
  
"Duo have you even been in the country before?"  
  
"Ah well... no I haven't... but I've been around some country folk before and just bein' here makes it a whole lot better!" he smiled bouncing on his feet, "I've heard 'em talk about it before and it just sounded cool!"  
  
Observing the braided boy's eagerness to get to the Peacecraft Heir's property brought a smile to Wufei's face as he stepped beside his love yanking once on his tail of hair while inching up on his toes to drop his own bags into the bed beside the others. "We should get going now." He advised turning to look at the others, "Relena is most likely expecting us, and if we do not leave now, I fear Duo will burst a blood vessel from excitement and choose to run to the property instead of waiting for us 'sticks in the mud'."  
  
Turning a sharp mock glare at his Asian for pulling his wonderful braid - after all it wasn't a bell pull, Duo listened as he spoke, nodding in agreement to leave. When the next part passed bronze lips he blinked, processing what was said and decided to take it as a compliment rewarding the other with a quick kiss before vaulting into the bed of the truck. He reached up pulling his 'Gravitation Bad Luck'(1) hat off his head waving it in the air hooting and hollering, "Load 'em up boys! It's time ta head to tha ranch! WOO HOO!!"  
  
His Southern accent, the others mentally decided, needed some working on. Who knew, maybe Relena could give pointers.  
  
Not wanting to leave his hyper lover alone to do something irregular (granted everything was ending up in the truck's bed) Wufei levered himself up into the back as well, taking seat on the bed's side holding onto the roll bar as the other three climbed into the cab, Heero driving.  
  
Suddenly the Chinaman wasn't sure that was a good idea. Heero had an unknown, almost devious, glint in those stormy sea depths... an almost glittering that he's only too many times in the braided boys eyes before his mind cooked up some 'wicked scheme' to pull on the others.  
  
Heero it seemed was fond of fast, large, four-wheel drive vehicles. If not for the spark of light in his eyes to give it away, then the wheels squealing as he gunned the engine taking off mere seconds after Trowa's door shut did. He held the bar a little tighter watching the land pass by in a literal blur.  
  
"WOO! COME ON HEERO! OPEN THIS BABY UP AND SEE WHAT SHE CAN DO!" Oh he was loving this! The clean air, it wasn't even like a mission-mission, the truck, the speed... What else was in store for them? If it was anything like this, he'd be in heaven! Let the others worry about the assassin; this was the starting of a vacation!  
  
Rethinking his logic Duo decided that it was sort of a vacation, but there was still a mission to carry out... whenever the hell the assassins decided to try taking out the target. *If* they even tried. So until then, it was a vacation!  
  
Suddenly the truck lurched hitting a hole making him stumble a bit. He quickly decided to mimic his sweet hearts sitting position and sat across from him on the other side gripping the rail with one hand and holding his hat onto his head with the other.  
  
Who the hell would have thought Heero was a speed demon!? And he sure the hell couldn't use 'getting to the mission faster' as an excuse this time! Laughing aloud Duo shook his head; braid whipping behind him in the passing breeze, sometimes painfully when it slapped his arm. No, no there was no excuse of getting to the mission fast this time, not when he could clearly see the Japanese youth glancing once or twice to the map on the dashboard.  
  
Guessing, something the braided teen had a degree in... He'd say it took them near three hours to reach a road where both he and his lover found it was better to stand holding onto the roll bar for dear life instead of sitting in their migrated place against the cab's back having your head used as a drumstick. The ruts, holes and rocks on the now fully tree enclosed road were enough to give even the toughest of men migraines to be sitting where they were, heads beating against the cab's back with every bump regardless of how much you tried leaning forward to keep it from happening.  
  
Heero wasn't slowing down for anything.  
  
Seems instead he choose to see exactly what the baby girl could do. The American grinned nearly ear-to-ear; that's precisely what he'd do! Listening to the 4x4 gears shift beneath him as they hit mud only caused for him to laugh louder banging the top of the cab with one hand letting Heero know he was thoroughly enjoying himself, leaving the other hand griping for dear life.  
  
"RIDE 'EM COWBOY!!" muffled shouting above the streaming wind made a tan ear twitch as it caught the sound processing the words. Leaning over the side of the truck careful of the tree limbs swiftly passing them by, a chestnut head tipped over blinking. It took a minute, but finally his mind shook itself of the fact that it couldn't really have been Quatre's golden head sticking out from the extended cab's window grinning up at him. But, it seemed it was indeed the little Arabian and he was starting to show his playful side.  
  
Maybe the woods and free reign of the mission were finally settling home that there were no rules to this one, but keeping the Heir alive. Besides that, they could do whatever their hearts wanted. heh A smirk slowly rippled over Duo's rose lips as he nodded down to the blonde tipping his hat in a kind Southern fashion returning the grin. Give him sometime and he'd have the other acting as wild and free as he was! Well... he reconsidered that line of though, maybe not *that* wild and free; wouldn't want to put himself out in the pasture yet.  
  
Was it only an hour or so more that they started coming into a clearing of sorts? How deep in the forest were they now anyways? The braided teen couldn't help but wonder it looking skyward at all the aged old trees surrounding him, now that Heero decided it was a good time to slow down. Damn speed demon! Why didn't he ever drive like that on missions? What, a hummer wasn't good enough for him? Shesh! You'd think anything with a 455 in it he'd floor it! Well... no... maybe not... those usually weren't 4x4's... All right, he tipped his head as a branch swooped by, most of them didn't have 'em. OZ was too cheap.  
  
Well, didn't matter to him anyways, they were here now! The clearing Heero drove into was wide and far open, only patches of trees growing around the mowed grass and occasional garden area covered the open earth between them (what Duo guessed was the drive) and the worn down looking house ahead. It looked every bit like the picture did, but the colors were wrong, they were darker then the pictures, showing the wood used to be in much better standings, though still weather worn.  
  
The porch surrounding the front did indeed have ivy of some sort crawling up the posts to run along the roof, little arms dropping down here and there to hang swinging in the breeze, there was some sort of half-tree half-bush looking plant growing about heads height on each corner with small purple flowers... Looked pretty, Shinigami loved the color! But, a frown tilted his lips; he couldn't place the plant... he'd have to ask the Relena chick about it later on.  
  
There was a flowerbed running near the entire length of the house's front turning slightly and going down the sides a bit before stopping. Another house, shack or something he couldn't tell, was placed off a hundred yards or so in the back. He'd never seen a place like this before, but Duo was willing to bet there was another shed of some sort back there if not a small barn. And animals. Had to be animals. The smell littered the air, but not in an insulting way that would cause one to turn away covering their nose from it. It was almost... almost a welcome scent in the clean air... one that made him glad to be out of the hustle and bustle of the city.  
  
The kicking up of dust and jerking forward pulled the braided American from his surveying the lands when the truck finally stopped few feet from the house. Immediately the hyper teen removed his hat, patted down loose stands of his hair and wove his braid through the opening of his cap placing it back on his head. He turned, grinned and leapt forward closing the distance between him and his in thought love, surprising him with a sloppy, yet still sweet kiss before vaulting over the bed to the ground below, taking off for the house without missing a beat.  
  
Meanwhile back at the truck, Wufei was left staring at the braid bouncing behind its owner in amused surprise. One hand lifted in a not so Wufei manor to his lips, lightly whipping away the wetness there from the excited spar of the moment action and chuckled, softly shaking his head as he preceded to climb down from the truck after dropping all the bags to the ground. Turning full circle his almond shaped eyes took in everything that his cheerful Shibo(2) had moments before.  
  
.  
~ * ~  
  
Most unbecoming... like being licked by some puppy... I chuckle whipping away Duo's lasting 'slobber' from his endearing yet hasty kiss. Might be unbecoming, if it were anyone else but Duo... with him in mind, it's just the way he is. And I love him for it. But one would think he could be better coordinated with such actions as not to 'slobber' over me.  
  
I watch him a moment while he swiftly hops from the truck running up to the front door, braid swinging behind him like someone's toy train on a rope, trying to keep up with him. Silly. So child like, yet so grown in the same. I guess we are all like that... in some form... yet most lack the knowledge of how to act childish. Sometimes... I find myself thinking it would be fun... and maybe one day, I'll do it. 'Til then though, I content myself with watching his actions... my beautiful Shibo.  
  
Shaking my head I pull from such thoughts and start picking up everyone's bags throwing them over the side, silently hoping nothing breakable was in them, before quickly climbing down as the others crawl from the massive sized truck and look around.  
  
The land here is fertile, open, very well maintained... it has the air of being loved. And one should love such a place. Its peaceful here, very quaint. The age-old buildings stand out significantly with their brownish-gray boards against the lush greens and deep browns.  
  
This is what makes fighting in the wars all worthwhile, I decide standing a little ways from the green truck, turning to look once more around me. The wars were not by any means fun to fight through, nothing anyone would want to experience again... However, when battling as such as we had, you tend to loose sight every now and then, of just why you're fighting in the first place. Was it because of something you did? Something someone else did and you just happened to get pulled into it? Was it a personal vendetta you had to complete that forced you to go on fighting?  
  
There are many reasons and I know mine. It was to avenge Meilan, to bring justice to those wrongly killed, those that had no right to be brought into the fight yet were... and lost their lives from it... It was my responsibility as Clan Heir, as Meilan's husband, to bring justice to them all. It was also, my wish to see the wars over with so no one else had to suffer like I did - we all did - to fight them. It was the wish to see that no other war was brought up to where people like the five of us had to exist.  
  
Walking a short distance to a particular lovely looking tree I lay my hand on its smooth scale like bark and sigh. Those reasons really have no matter with the place I now stand... and yet they do. If the wars had not ended, how much of earth would have been destroyed from them? How much of these beautiful wooded areas would have been lost? There is precious little natural beauty left in the world today from the bloody wars fought. It is in humanities best interest to preserve what we can of them. To see such a thing, when one was raised on colonies in space, is breathtaking... Being so close to it, without wars to worry about... you finally find the time to take in all the small things you've never noticed before...  
  
It's a miracle really, that we all survived and are here today to witness such exquisite surroundings... even if we're here on a mission, it doesn't dull the fact that it will be one of the best missions we could've ever asked for, or not.  
  
I notice Winner walk up to me with a questioning look in his aqua hued eyes. I shake my head, sending the thoughts back to their box and smile. I'm fine, better then fine to be here with all of you in such a wondrous place.  
  
"You sure?" he asks tilting his head in a most childlike manor. Smiling a little more I nod assuring him as such. He must have been watching me more then I thought... I have a habit of becoming very brooding at the oddest of times...  
  
"Meilan would have liked it here" it was barely a whisper from me, but he caught it raising his brow, "She loved being with nature..." He gives me a small smile in understanding and glances over his shoulder towards the house, where Shibo's still waiting for us, or someone to answer the door. I chuckle, "He'll love it as well... energetic as always." I wouldn't have it any other way. I can only wish, even though the past is past and can never be undone, that Duo and Meilan could have met each other. I can clearly picture the fights they'd have, the joy of teaming up against me on something or another, and the pranks. Oh yes, they'd be a pair to reckon with, that they would.  
  
"Yes, but that's Duo for you!" he winked at me wagging his eyes brows and in another stumped silence from me; I can only stare at him, blink and shaking my head. I do believe Winner has been around my Shibo too much. Perhaps I have as well... I'm starting to pick up ideas from that boy that would shock the others if I ever put them into use... Chuckling I start off for the braided fool smirking, maybe, just maybe, I would use them... some day. It would be wholly worth seeing their faces when acting on impulse like Shibo's tried so hard to get the others and me to do. Be a waste not to put his good intentions to use, ne?  
  
"Duo" he turns questioning eyes to me grinning, "What are you doing?" I can't hide the humor from my voice; it's impossible to. He just has a light to him that can pull out the best in people, or the worst, depending on whose side you're on.  
  
"No one's home Fei! That Relena chicks supposed to meet us here!"  
  
He knocks again I start off for the side of the house to see if perhaps someone isn't outside and not heard us arrive. Relena was supposed to greet us when we arrived... she might have had something come up and had to leave for a bit. That would be understandable. Not that we couldn't take care of ourselves 'til her return.  
  
I shrug, "No one" returning to his side and knocking on the door for my own benefit before moving to sit on the porches' step, Shibo follows sitting beside me watching as the others walk over.  
  
~ * ~  
'  
  
"Q-man where's Relena!?"  
  
Staring the blonde boy arches a brow at his comrade, "How should I know? We just got here!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." sighing he looked around slumping onto the golden shoulder next to him, "Can't blame me for asking though, where is she? Shouldn't she be here? I wanna go lookin' around!"  
  
"Then go."  
  
Turning at the voice the American mock glared at the slight shorter Japanese boy, "I would Hee-chan" oh he loved the look he got for that one, "But I don't wanna be shot 'cause someone out there doesn't know me!" Getting raised brows from near all his friend he decided to explain, "Country folk from what I hears real protective of their lands. You don't go wonderin' 'round them without knowing the people. It's a good way to get shot. They shoot and ask questions later."(3) heh That seemed to surprise 'em! He noticed, Even Heero!  
  
"Ah" that was a perfectly good reason as for as Quatre was concerned. Definitely put a damper on his wanting to walk around while they waited. He was sure though, that walking around the house and open grounds would be all right... but he'd rather not test that theory. Looking back to the others raising his hands Quatre shrugged, "I guess we wait then" lowering to sit by the others.  
  
So they sat and they waited. They watched the small animals scurry from tree to ground and back again in search of something to eat. They listened to Duo's small chatter to fill in the long stretches of silence, even if it was a pleasant silence, one he himself didn't mind, but would rather have had someone to talk to.  
  
"Dadgumit! Git back 'ere!"  
  
They hadn't been sitting there that long before the voice came causing them all to sit up straighter, waiting, watching...  
  
"Aw come on... Yer as much fun as a bull's horn!"  
  
"Dangit boy! Ya better git back 'ere or I'll show you as much fun as a skunk on skin!"  
  
Ohhh Duo blinked easing off his comfy position leaning against his Asian love, a slow smirk starting to pull at his lips. That voice held promise of threat.  
  
"Lena yer bein' a horses ass today!" whined the younger male voice.  
  
"Mark, I'd care less right now! I'll be more than happy ta let ya meet the bottom of Starlight's hoof if you don't get off that lazy derriere of yers and guide Midnight over here!" the older female voice didn't sound to happy to the ears of five young men.  
  
"Fine! Fine! Geez Louise! Why don'tcha pull yer hair outta that there bun and loosen up? Yesh, ya think a danged porcupine done went and sticked ya for all the hair raisin' yer doin'!" and the kid didn't sound to care at all that the girl he was with, one they still couldn't see; sounded about ready to knock the little kid from his horse.  
  
"Mark..." the loud growl reached their ears just as two hose heads appeared down near the 'drives' opening from tight tree lined roads into the vast clearing the house was settled in. The sun was two hours west of noon casting a light shadow over them both. "Just shudup and git over 'ere!"  
  
As they rode closer the boys previously sitting stood up straightening out their clothing to look presentable, though the American of the diverse group could care less, and watched as the other two approached. The girl, they guessed was in fact Relena Peacecraft, hopped smoothly from her black, brown and white horse, a gorgeous creature with large dark chocolate eyes that watched them all curiously, starting for them all. She rounded her horses front, handing the reigns to the short boy on a white and black paint, "Take Starlight and Midnight to the barn and be quick 'bout it!"  
  
"Yea, yeah..." he grumbled taking the reigns.  
  
"Don't make me tell Paw whatcha done!" the girl threatened. That seemed to be a nice threat to Duo, considering once half of it was out of her rosy lips the boy cringed nudging his horse faster. Snickering he leaned over to whisper in a shell ear, "I wanna learn to ride!" the warm ear passing over the sensitive skin caused the other young man to shiver. Duo grinned.  
  
"Sorra 'bout that folks..." stepping up to the group she eyed them curiously, "He's a bit of a stickler at times, but a good brat." She gave them a smile and nod, "So y'alls the new boys eh?"  
  
Quatre turned discreetly to Trowa and mouthed, 'New boys?' he received the smallest of shrugs in return.  
  
"Yup!" Grinning broadly Duo took a second to look over their host for the school year. She was every bit great looking as the picture he'd seen of her back at HQ. Personally though, and he wouldn't dare think it out loud, but the picture didn't do the girl justice.  
  
She stood about 5'5", give or take an inch or two. She had dark wheat blonde hair pulled back into a braided bun on her head; no doubt it'd be waist length if she let it down. Eyes the shade of the summer's sky watched them in an interesting fashion, as if she hadn't seen someone quite like them before. Her face was sweet and slightly angled, softly curved cheeks held a light blush from the days heat and ride. Her red short sleeve shirt clung close to her glass bottle figure covered by a blue jean vest, leaving her thin (and no doubt slight muscled) legs to be incased in blue jeans.  
  
Relena Peacecraft, heir to the Peacecraft throne, was indeed a vision to behold.  
  
At least to one certain pilot she was. He wasn't going to be stupid and deny that she was cute... better then cute... He'd say handsome, but that didn't fit a girl, so he settled for 'Hot'. Not that he was looking, he had his own catch after all, 'sides he grinned moving closer to the Chinese, he didn't swing that way. But she was a looker!  
  
Smiling as he stepped forward Quatre offered his hand, taking hers to shake it politely, "Pleased to meet you, Relena?"  
  
"That's me" she smiled looking over the others.  
  
"Pleasure, I'm Quatre Winner!" chirping the Arabian spun on his foot pointing out his friends, "The one with the black hair is Chang Wufei, next to him is Duo Maxwell. The one with dark hair and glare in the middle is Heero Yuy" he received a hard glare for that remark from the Japanese, offended by it for once, when he actually wasn't glaring at anyone or thing. Quatre only smiled sweetly back and pointed to the last, "The one on the end is Trowa Barton!"  
  
"Nice'ta meet y'all!" The smile widened a bit, "Y'all sure are a lookin' bunch airn't ya?" Ohh did she get some looks for *that* comment! Relena smiled to herself and nodded towards the dark haired teen, "Don't worry Sugar, I won't take 'im from ya! heh I ain't like that, y'alls safe here."  
  
"Huh?" Duo blinked. He had a slight clue what she meant... maybe... but wasn't sure.  
  
Smile turning to a grin she walked a few forward and pointed to the slanted eyed boy, "He's got a look to 'im that he does. He's taken, and by you if'n I'm not mistake... just like that feller there with the bangs, he likes you Blondie" she giggled, "Which means you're the loner of the group eh Sweets?"  
  
Heero glared but nodded.  
  
Damn she was sharp! "And you're okay with this?"  
  
"Hell yea! Why not? Ain't nuttin' wrong with it!" her eyes narrowed a minute glancing from one to the other, "You do love 'im don'tcha?"  
  
It wasn't known exactly to whom she was speaking... so instead of making themselves feel little less then smart, four pairs of heads nodded eagerly, though why it was any of her business they didn't know.  
  
She seemed happy with that answer giving a bold nod, "Good. Then there's nuttin' wrong with it" to the boys it sounded like a mother berating her children for thinking incorrectly, "Now lets get yer bags and ye settled in, then I'll take ya 'round the ranch to get a little familiarized before the morn."  
  
"What happens in the morning?"  
  
"We've got school."  
  
"Awww man! Don't tell me that!"  
  
Relena smiled at the loose dressed boy in the baseball cap trying to remember his name... started with D, shouldn't be that hard... "Sorra Duo? But we've got school and work in the mornin'... But I'll letcha off the work for this week!" grinning she picked up someone's bag against their protests and led them all inside the well-furnished house. It looked more livable from the inside compared to the out.  
  
The house seemed on large open room. You walked into the living room and were able to see four doors off to one side, the kitchen off to the other side, and between the two stood the back door. The living room was squared off by the setting of homemade chairs in four corners, a large oaken table sat between the three chairs and couch. Under the center table laid a animal skin of some type acting as a rug, there was a small bare skin laced to a lamp with leather to act as it's shade; a larger example of it set off to the right of the room.  
  
A fireplace sat on the east wall between the kitchen corner and front door, above the mantel hung a ten-point buck's head, a shiny gold plaque under it. A few picture scattered the mantel as well darting along the walls in hand made frames of twig and... Heero had to squint to see, but he was sure they were held together by moss he saw in some of the trees... That couldn't be right though... maybe colored leather strips? The moss wasn't strong enough to hold something like that together, not without being reinforced by a stronger item.  
  
The kitchen he noticed was set up like any other, really. Pots and pans hung along the wall and from the ceiling hooks, an old timely stove sat against the wall scooted next to a matching sink and counter. There was a small bar that divided part of the kitchen to living room. He also took note of the smaller stuffed animals around the living area. Never having truly thought about it before, not 'til arriving here, he managed to picture a smaller house of same standings being his own. Wide-open area for living room, kitchen, small space for his desk and computers in one corner, only thing being sectioned off and not seen would be his own room and a storage one. He absently wondered if the other rooms were fitted in the same approach.  
  
Relena walked through the living area pointing out items and commenting on which ones she made and which were done by her past parents, others by friends. She was very proud of each piece.  
  
As she should have been Quatre mentally agreed, they were lovely. Much better then something he thought would come from his hands working wood. Being around exquisite surroundings because of being the Winner heir, he was sure something he made would come out looking more modern and less primitive. Yet... he glanced towards his auburn haired man and smiled, if *he* were to work with wood... he held no misgivings it would come out lovely and not at all polished as his would.  
  
Turning to show the boys to their rooms the blonde headed girl stopped and looked to them each, studying them. After a minute she shrugged and gently gathered the almond eyed boy and his braided love pushing them into one room, then moved to the tallest and his short blonde angel-like boy prodding them into another room. Lastly she turned to the upturned eyed, messy haired youth and poked him with one finger until he moved to second from last room, announcing that it was his room, hers was last on the other side. With that, she left the five boys to settle their things in and change, if they wanted it. She knew she needed a good changing after the ride... and she walked off to do just that.  
  
Moments later they all regrouped in the living room waiting as Relena stepped from her room dressed in a plaid red, green and gold sleeveless shirt that had tails tying into a bow mid-stomach, showing off her creamy skin. A pair of black just above the knee shorts and boots completed the changed look with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail.  
  
"Alrighty fellers, what we gonna do is..." moving to the kitchen fixing herself a glass of water she offered the others some, they declined. "I'm gonna go start up the ol' four wheeler out back and y'all can sit on the trailer, I'll take ya 'round the ranch and point the sites out to ya."  
  
"How bigs the ranch?" Duo was curious if it was as large as the mission report stated it to be.  
  
Lips tugging upwards into a proud, beaming smile Relena nodded her head, "Three hundred an' fifty acres! Best damn crop land in this here forest!" Having five strapping boys staying with her was going to take some getting used to. Being alone since her parents died had been lonely, but she had Scot to look in after her time and again, making sure she was all right.  
  
That wasn't bad; at least someone was there for her. And the guys down the way always came up to help her out with the crops and animals when she couldn't manage on her own. She had great friends. Hell they were like her family! As close nit as they all were.  
  
Now, she had five handsome-to-die-for guys staying with her, for Stars knew how long! And she was quite looking forward to putting them to work. At that thought a smirk turned her lips as she lead them from the house's back door and towards the large barn few hundred yards off the back. "Now y'all wait 'ere and I'll be right back!"  
  
The others nodded, Quatre watching her numbly, his eyes swiveling in each direction from one thing to another. The yard (if you could call it that) was huge! Directly from the house back there was a two story tall looking reddish-brown building, the barn he knew. That was just about as wide as the house was if not a bit more, with white painted 2x4's across the doors in an X fashion. To it's right and a bit more between the two buildings stood a small shack of some sort; smoke lightly bellowing from the tops opening.  
  
On the other side of the yard across from the shack was another one, a bit larger and with much more smoke coming from the top of it. All together, with the one off on the barns right, there were three shacks, two with smoke coming from them. Quatre had heard from somewhere that there were people who smoked their own meat... Maybe Relena was able to do that also? It would be appealing to see how such a meat turned out! Would it be tender and spicy or would it be a bit harder then norm and dull? Did they add the spices while they smoked it or did they do that after?  
  
Smiling his eyes flashed towards the barn listening as an engine revved and Relena came out on a hefty camouflaged four-wheeler as she said she would. His eyebrows shot up in surprise even if he had forewarning, of the trailer that was being pulled behind her. It looked just as sturdy and able as the regular full sized ones, but this was downsized to fit the vehicle pulling it. Giving a soft snort of amusement he shook his head stepping forward with the others onto the back and holding on as Relena shot off. Duo's cry of excitement echoed in his ear above the passing winds.  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
'  
  
"So how's they doin' girl?"  
  
Leave it to Paw... "Aw they's alright Paw, nuttin' time ain't gonna fix for 'em!" I smile sitting down and grabbin' a cup a sun-tea. "They's a mighty strange bunch though."  
  
"Oh how's that then?" he tilts his head wonderingly watchin' me. If only he knew!  
  
"Well there's a blonde headed boy that's as sweet as sugar in summer an' polite as can be, he's real open an' all, his names Quatre. Then there's his sweetheart of feller, he's real quiet. Ain't heard 'im say much while he's been 'ere, but I'm sure he says somethin' or 'e wouldn't of attracted the others eye. That boys names Trowa."  
  
And it's true! Trowa ain't said word three while he's been 'ere yet! Just sortta looks all 'round like waitin' on his pray to step out into his sights and all. Strange feller, but a looker! Well, they're all handsome as can be, so ain't no thang. Got lotsa cute guys roamin' these here lands.  
  
I watch ol' Paw tilt his head to the side curiously, "He's got a *boyfriend*?" heh Reckin' I ain't the only one that thought that was different. Ain't nuttin' wrong with it at all, none of us up 'ere care, as long as it's true and real, ain't nuttin' to bother with. Certainly ain't none of our business, that it ain't.  
  
So I nod sipping my tea, "Yea, they's all got boyfriends." I say and frown a bit, "Well naw, that ain't so... There's a dark rats nest of a haired boy that's the loner of the group. He's about as vocal as Trowa is! Mostly stands for gruntin'. It's amazin' though Paw!"  
  
He looks at me raising a brow as if sayin' 'What is?" I grin.  
  
"There' a 'nother boy 'ere that's got hair like a woman! It's braided down his back and damn near ends at 'is knees! But what's amazin' 'bout 'im is 'e can tell what that messy haired boy, Heero's thinkin'! Like readin' 'is mind or somethin'! Well, naw, it's like 'e can translate 'is grunts and glares. heh Real funny to watch. They's gonna be a pair to keep an eye on, that's for sure!"  
  
"And this... Heero? Is the braided boys, boyfriend?" he's really tryin' I can tell... poor Paw, he's been brought up and a church most 'is life and somethin' like same gender couples is mighty new to 'im... Well, at least he's tryin' I guess.  
  
"Heaven's no Paw!" nearly chockin' on my tea I smirk, "Not at all! Heero's the loner of the group, ain't got no bodies as I can tell. He said so 'imself! The braided boy, his names Duo... American by birth he's from L2 though. His boyfriends a Chinese cutie named Wufei! heh Got these ol' gorgeous doe like eyes Paw ya should see 'im!"  
  
He nods slowly, mulling over something in 'is mind like the worlds comin' to an end or somethin'. Honetly! He thinks way too much. Though, I bet there's something 'e ain't tellin' me... Been actin' rather weird the last few years... Wonder what that man's hidin' from me...  
  
"Did you tell 'em of school in the morning?"  
  
Oh now *that* got me to smirkin' like all get out! I give a low nod drinking longly of my tea before sayin', "Yea, yea I told 'im and Duo's eyes damn near bugged out!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
.  
oOo@oOo  
She'd float down the river to get to school,  
Then her daddy'd come get 'er on an old pack mule,  
oOo@oOo@oOo  
'  
  
Well... "Apparently 'e don't git why we ain't drivin' ta school in the mornin'." Tippin' my glass I smile, "Told 'im we'd be goin' down by boat and back up by horses from Sam's farm, but I don't think 'e liked that plan none to well..." I've been wonderin' why 'e didn't like it, but I couldn't figure it out. Best guess... well, only one rightly... is that poor boy can't ride a horse. Amusin' thought if ya ask me, but... well, I reckin' where they came from it wasn't something one needed to know about.  
  
"He can't ride" Paw nodded to me. Didn't I just figure that out?  
  
Gettin' up I walk on over to the sink puttin' my cup away and walk back over to 'im kissin' his cheek goodnight before movin' out side and back towards my house. Paw only lives four miles from me so I just drive on over in my truck. His house ain't much different from my own, small and nice, got everythin' one needs to live.  
  
Arrivin' home I get out of the truck and head on over to the barn. I've gotta check on the animals, make sure they's got their food before headin' to check on the drinks. heh That's one thing 'bout Paw, 'e makes sure I keep up what Daddy Doug started.  
  
.  
oOo@oOo  
She run back and forth from shed to shack,  
Checkin' on the moonshine brewin' out back.  
oOo@oOo@oOo  
'  
  
Openin' the door I get slammed in the face with the sweet scent of Moonshine. One hundred percent home grown. Best damn brew you can find this side of the Piney Seas! I'd like to see one find better! Daddy Doug's been runnin' Moonshine from 'ere to the four borders an' back again since 'e was a youngin'. Guess now it's my turn to keep it up.  
  
I remember that boys face when I told 'im what was in the shacks. Blondie sure was curious about what was in 'em... Guess that alright, 'e don't look like one that was brought up like us. He's got a fine light about 'im... higher class, but 'e sure don't act it! I really like that boy. It's rare you see someone like 'im that don't throw around they's been raised better then everyone else, had more stuff... Yea, really like 'im...  
  
But Duo... heh That Sweetie immediately asked to have some! Now there's a boy that could probably hold 'is own in a contest of drink! Bold and proud, ya know 'e ain't had a easy life, but damn he's dealt with it with flyin' colors! He'd be great to have out 'ere as a farm hand... think I'll be puttin' that little lad to work.  
  
Checkin' the heat and gauges to make sure it comes out right an' the flavoring I smile. I done told 'im, Duo, that 'e could have some moonshine, but he'd have to wait 'til it was done. Ya couldn't rush somethin' like that. He nodded, grinned and skipped off to go play with the horses. He sure couldn't ride from what I get, but 'e likes the animals. That's great 'cause he'll be workin' with 'em!  
  
Grinnin' I start for the house intent on fixin' them skinny boy some real food ta eat! I don't rightly know what they've been eatin' all their lives, but they're way too skinny for my likin's... Naw, we gonna have ta do somethin' 'bout that now...  
  
.  
oOo@oOo  
If you don't get the picture by now...  
Then wait a minute.  
oOo@oOo  
'  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
'  
  
The morning came bright and early with the crowing of the rooster accompanied by Relena's knocking on the sleepy boys doors to get up. She needed to make sure they got up the same as her, so next week, when she started putting them to work, there were no complaints about getting up that early. Her thoughts on it were to let them go this first week without working in the morning with her, and just make sure they use this week to getting up early as she did.  
  
Of course, if Relena had known she now housed five ex-Gundam pilots, she'd know it would only take one, possibly two mornings, for the young men to adjust to the early rise and early fall of the normal country day. Granted, how late they stayed up would be completely up to each one, but she'd suggest the early sleep time as well. Better too get enough sleep then not enough when one has to be up early to tend to the animals.  
  
So as she knocked on all the doors, lightly hollering for them to get up, she waited until she heard the floorboards creak and crack with movement before stumbling back into her own room to freshen up and change for the mornings work.  
  
Emerging minutes later in a pair of faded and torn blue jean pants, black lace ups adorned her petit feet; her upper body was clad once again in a blue sleeveless shirt with the tails that tied at her mid-stomach. Throwing on a straw hat she excited the back door into the crisp morning air inhaling the sweet scent.  
  
Smiling she made way for the barn to distribute fresh hay and water to the horses, grabbed a tin bucket off the wall, turned and headed out the barns back door for where the pigs were kept to give them their morning feed. After accomplishing those two tasks she set off for the west field where Jake had helped her rustle all the cattle into two nights past.  
  
That was where she found Goober sleeping, laid up next to the gate keeping silent vigil over the heavy meated beasts. Relena smiled kneeling down to pet the vibrant fiery-rust brown haired dog awake, "Hey Goober pup... time to wake up and stir them cattle!" It was time to move them into the next field, they'd been stuck in this one long enough, the grass having been effectively mowed over by their stomping and eating.  
  
As if the young dog had understood every word she hopping up from her sleeping position and ran ducking under the barbed wire fence hauling tail across the distance of her and the targeted cattle. Half way there Relena watched proud as the dog started barking, scaring the easy cattle into a light run toward the fields other end. Shaking herself out of watching Goober's actions Relena hurried over the fence running to the other end, scaring her fair share of the cows and managing to get the gate open just before they all started full tilt for her.  
  
It was a half hour later when she finally slammed the gate shut after the last of the cows was herded in by Goober. Wiping the sweat from her forehead she bent low in striding to pet Goobers head telling her she did a good job. Silence insured after that as both made tracks back to the house to start break fest and check on the guys.  
  
This'll be a surprise, Relena thought walking up to the door holding it open for her dog to enter before her; they don't know about her yet. Stepping into the room she was shocked - and not mildly so - at the burst of fresh smelling eggs sizzling on the stove, the smell of bisques in the oven. "I'll be damned!" muttering surprised as she walked in fully glancing about her.  
  
Blondie and Sweets were covering the kitchen, each doing their job to get break fest finished up, Silent and Cutie were sitting in the living room reading a few magazines, whether hers or ones they brought she couldn't tell. And lastly, Cheerful was roaming close to the walls looking at each animal and plaque under them carefully, a bright sparkling in his violet depths.  
  
This certainly wasn't what she was expecting when she had gotten up a bit earlier then normal to get the rascals up! She wasn't going to complain though, ohh no sir're! Not when she was left time to slip on some other boots and brush back out her hair. No sir're, not going to complain at all!  
  
On silent feet she headed for her room straightening her hair out, pulling off and slipping on her hiking boots before emerging once more. "Howdy guys!"  
  
"Hey Relena!"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hiya!"  
  
"Good morning!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Well... that was a fine howdy do! Giggling she walked over to the two manning the stove and smiled brightly at them both, "Mighty nice of ya ta start break fest for me! I was just headin' back ta take care of that!"  
  
Quatre - aka Blondie - looked up from flipping a few eggs and smiled, "It's no problem at all! I'm used to cooking for all of us." going back to his job he seemed to call over his shoulder, "How do you like your eggs?"  
  
"Sunny side up please!"  
  
"Just like the baka..." lightly muttered Wufei - aka Sweets - while Quatre sent him an amused look at Relena's frown.  
  
"Baka?" What the hell was that?  
  
Smirking as he strode over Cheerful answered her with a chirped, "ME!" slipping up to stand next to the still smirking Chinese.  
  
"Alright" she'd buy that one. Everyone had names for everybody else, so it wasn't that unbelievable. "What's it mean though?"  
  
Snorting Blondie smiled mischievously towards her, "It's Japanese for 'Idiot'... sort of Duo's nickname from Heero."  
  
"Cutie? You done named Cheerful here "Idiot"? Ain't that kinda a mean thang ta do?"  
  
However it was Duo who answered grinning broadly from the glare Heero sent Relena at the nickname. Shaking his head, "Nope! I can be quiet goofy at times! And, yeah, I'll admit sometimes I am pretty stupid, but yea, so the name kinda fits. It's more an endearment from him" winking he ducked behind the slight shorter man as a magazine came flying towards him. Peeking from his hiding spot the braided boy stuck out his tongue at the scowling Japanese.  
  
"Well... alright then, ya says so" shrugging she moved to help the two fixing break fest to dish out the servings while everyone else gathered around the large table to eat before heading off for school.  
  
.  
~ * ~  
'  
  
"Ready everyone?"  
  
Duo eyed the makeshift raft and shook his head. No, he wasn't ready... He'd rather just drive down thanks. "Why airn't we driving again?" he inquired looking back at the blonde girl. He really didn't mind going down river, looked like fun actually. But that raft... just didn't look like it'd hold up!  
  
"We ain't divin' 'cuase it'd take us near two hours ta git there!" Moving to the waters edge Relena motioned to it, "This is Davis Creek."(4)  
  
"This is a creek? Looks more like a river!"  
  
She nodded, "Well it runs off of the Piney Seas Lake... so it stays purdy dang full at times. Should see it when it gits low."  
  
Perking up at that tid bit of information Duo smiled brightly bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Can we go fishin'!? Can we! Can we! Huh? Huh?"  
  
"Sure Sugar... sure... but right now, we's gotta be gittin' ta school! So up, up!" waving them forwards she watched each hop on the raft with bits of trepidation shinning in their eyes. Poor Blondie down right looked scared hanging onto Silent's arm like that! Laughing Relena jumped on the raft just to have it shift and bob in the water, watching the others reactions.  
  
Grinning to herself she shoved off land, directing them along with a long twenty-foot pole. "Y'alls sure is a shaky bunch" heaving them to the left to avoid the shore she waved to others passing in a small John Deer flat bottom, "That there's Mack, Joann and Billy" nodding towards them she said, "They lives up north of us, y'all git ta meet all my friends from these parts."  
  
Duo didn't know any better, never having been around a country person in their own lands, but if he had to guess, he'd bet anything that they were all friends and were outcasts or enemies. "So y'all all go to the same place? Ever see any of 'em outside of school?" Normal kids did, he was sure of it, since he wasn't very *normal* so to say, he wasn't positive.  
  
"Sure thang! Why just two days bafore y'all showed up Jake and Randy were over 'ere helpin' ta git the cows in the East pasture!" she shrugged, "They's always comin' over fir somthin' or 'nother. They're a friendly bunch; I'm sure y'aller like 'em! And" she paused pushing off the other shoreline, "Y'all git ta meet 'em at church Sunde."  
  
"Church?" the American echoed, not sure if he could do that... To be in another church... he wasn't sure if that... No... He shook his head from the thoughts, flashing his lover a grateful smile for the comforting weight of the hand on his shoulder.  
  
Noticing the drop of joy in the cute braided boys voice Relena turned around eyeing the two boys worriedly, "Somethin' wrong Sugar?"  
  
"Ah well... umm yea..." How was he supposed to explain that the last time he stepped foot in a church it was bombed, exploded and with it took the lives of the only two people he ever knew to be parents to him? How should he tell this innocent that he held a fear of going into another and having the same thing happen? A silly fear, ridicules, he knew... but it was one that continued playing in the back of his mind like a broken record... The one that housed all the times he'd lost people he loved...  
  
"Relena..." Quatre shot a concerned look at his usually happy friend being held in the Chinese's arms. Was it safe to tell her? Maybe just a condensed, skipped-over-parts version of it? Or maybe...  
  
"The last church Duo ever walked into met with a disastrous fate." Trowa's calm, quiet voice saved the Arabian from having to answer.  
  
"Oh dear..." absentmindedly handing the pole to Cutie she carefully balanced her way over to the slight shaking American and met eyes with his doe eyed boyfriend questioning him. Seeing his nod and arms loosen around the braided teen she flashed him a wobbly smile before collecting the other into her warm embrace whispering into his ear, "I'm so sorry Sugar... I don't know what happened, and rightly guess it ain't none my business nor somthin' ya wanna bring up ta talk about, but ya know Darlin'... ain't nuttin' gonna happen 'ere!" smiling brightly for him she pulled back smoothing down his braid, "We's a fightin' people Cheerful! No need to worry around us! You'll see, you'll like bein' at church with us. I garantee it!"  
  
Hearing those words lifted a startling amount of pressure from Duo's mind while he leaned forward hugging the Country Bumkin in front of him. "Thank you Bumkin" he told her earnestly, smiling a beautiful smile she promised herself to try keeping on that heart shaped face of his.  
  
"Good then. Y'all just hold on tight 'cause we've got a landin' ta make!" with that she took the pole back from Cutie and guided them towards the shore, "Hey Jeremy! Catch us!"  
  
To Quatre that sounded oddly funny. How was he to catch six people? Yet he knew, it was meant for the rope Wufei had found and threw over the creeks water towards the thin red headed, freckled faced boy standing on shore.  
  
.  
oOo@oOo  
She got a bible; she's born again,  
She got a shotgun; she ain't afraid of sin,  
She rebel-rousin', rowdy friends singin', oh oh ohh  
oOo@oOo@oOo  
'  
  
"Relena!!" someone on shore yelled in a high-pitched voice making all six youngsters wince. Looking up they noticed a small group of people hurrying towards the raft.  
  
"Yo babe where ya been?" a boy asked. He had dark brown hair that Heero was sure glinted green at them when the sun hit it right, he was an average 5'8", broad shoulders, darkly tanned skin from working out in the fields; he looked to be a year or so older then them all.  
  
Glancing over from tying off the rope Relena smiled standing, "Howdy there Shawn! Sorry I ain't been 'round ta help out atcher place or nothin'. I've been tryin' ta git mine ready for these youngin's 'ere ta stay with me!"  
  
The crowd seemed to grow closer at the mention of someone, let alone the group of boy standing behind her, staying with her. "Oh?"  
  
"Who's the Honey's?" a saucy female voice from among the gathered called out.  
  
"They all stayin' with you Relena? Wow... talk about luckie!"  
  
Chuckling the sandy blonde on the raft nodding pushing the boys into view. She had to do her dangest not to laugh as Blondie slipped over trying to merge himself behind his tall devotee for cover. Scooting over to the side she pointed to each one, holding herself back from calling them their quickly earned nicknames. "This here with the long hair is Duo, his guy there's Wufei... then this tall one with the bangs is Trowa and his short guy Quatre" giggling at he look she got she introduced the last person standing, "And this guy here's Heero!"  
  
"Wow..." dreamy sighs filtered through some of the girls causing most of the guys to give them looks of vexation. The majority of them rolled their eyes of the fact every time a pretty face rolled into town the woman went bonkers with the googly looks.  
  
"Hey now we do-"  
  
"Shh!" Relena shushed the Arabian kindly with a smile she turned towards the gathered people. "Now y'all just need ta back off ya hear? These fellers ain't for free grabs" turning briefly she met eyes with startling cobalt's then turned back, "None of 'em." Two maye be paired up, but the last one, she knew if told he was free, would have no such luck with being left alone. Some of the girls she knew (like Dorothy) were an endless torturer of 'free meat.' She had no clue, nor did she wish to have any, of why they had to be pant chasers. Some people she reckoned were just overly odd.  
  
"Well come on guys we's gonna be late!" They weren't really, but she knew how the others were with new people; they liked to chat a while.  
  
.  
oOo@oOo  
She got a Trans Am, with a trailer hitch,   
She got horses, cows and Dixie Chicks.  
Goes honky-tonkin' just for kicks.  
oOo@oOo@oOo  
'  
  
Sighing in relief at the retreating students Quatre slid out from behind Trowa smiling small at him. Too many, too close! He was used to being around a lot of people, you had to in his business, but this was... different somehow. With others you expected to be judged, expected to have things assumed of you, but here... these people were open and held nothing against them, held no expatiations of them.  
  
Here, they were simply... Free.  
  
That thought had a silly little smile light up his face, the same sort that now graced his American friend's face as they all stepped off away from the raft and followed Relena into the 'school grounds'; though just where the school grounds began and other lands ended, he had no clue.  
  
It was a nice place from the looks of it. Mulling around outside looked to be about a hundred people or there bouts, so the school wasn't that large. It was built from plain timber like Relena's house, painted a dusty rose and slate-gray; stood two stories tall. There were a few flowerbeds scattered around the corners, some positioned by the large Oak, Cedar and Acorn trees along with stone benches.  
  
Entering the building he saw it had more in common with Relena's house then just the building materials. It was just as hollow. The whole bottom floor could be seen from the entryway through two doors. From the set of front double doors was a hallway that ran the length of the building, at the other end was what he guessed to be the back doors. On his right and left were two doors, which showed each to be a single classroom, the floor space wide open, chairs scattered about. The only thing sectioning off the bottom floor was the double walled hallway acting as the room's walls.  
  
That was all. And if the blonde had to bet on it, the top floor was the same way. Made sense however since this was supposed to be a 'high school' where there were only four grades to go through... four grades, four rooms. He shrugged entering a room with his host, the other guys following him. So this is where they'd be spending the rest of the year hm?  
  
Smiling he took a seat next to Trowa then looked around. He couldn't help but notice the pattern they sat in. He and the Latin sat next to one another, in front of them sat Relena, to her right sat Duo, her left Heero, in front of her sat Wufei. Roughly a protective circle. The funny thing, to him, was that they did it unconsciously.  
  
It was bound to be an interesting time staying with Relena, meeting her friends... and eventually working around the ranch. That was something he was looking forward to, as well were the others. Doing something worthwhile with their hands that didn't entail holding a deadly weapon or filing mission reports. The opportunity to handle everyday tools for these people, to work with the earth and make things grow instead of the constant protecting it, making sure others didn't arrive to muck things up once more.  
  
So, as he sat in his seat listening to the sensei's introduction of them into the classroom he let his mind wonder to the things they were to learn this week so that they'd be able to help work around the ranch next week.  
  
And silently, he prayed the threats to the Peacecraft family ended and none dared venture towards the last heir. For if they did, may Allah have mercy on their soul... because the five of them surely would not.  
  
.  
oOo@oOo  
If that ain't country...  
I don't know what is...  
oOo@oOo@oOo  
  
'  
  
.  
_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_  
'  
  
1. Gravitation's "Bad Luck"... *please* tell me someone else besides me has seen "Gravitation!" It's a kickass anime, that I believe hasn't been released in the US yet, must be that extreme yaoi content. lol ^_^ But it can be downloaded online. ^_^ Gods it's good! The music in it too... wow... ::goofy grin:: Trust me, ya can download stuff like that. Look for 'Gravitation'... "Bad Luck" is the name of Shuichi's band in it.  
  
2. Shibo - Death  
  
3. Well... I can't speak for others, though I do know country folk are protective of their lands. I can speak for myself. I would most likely aim my gun and make threat to shoot ya for bein' on my property. Then I'd ask ya why your there. Don't give me the right answer; a tree next to ya would get the bullet. ::evil smile:: I've *very* protective of my little ranch.  
  
4. Davis Creek - heh this is an actual creek... It runs through the middle of our small ranch.  
'  
  
TADA! ::dances around:: It's FINISHED! ^__^ Well, only the second chapter. And WHAT a chapter! ::chuckles nodding:: Yes floundering did occure there a bit, but please, tell me how it was! ^_^ I'm off to work on my other one-shot that bit me in the butt the other night, then off to umm.. work on the other chapter that's next due out. lol ::waves:: Ja matte! ::pops back in:: Oh yeah! Sorry for the long wait! Long chapters, long wait, many stories.. ::bows:: Still sorry! Take care now! ::runs away grinning, just itching to get her new one-shot finished::  
'  
  
Keep it kickin'!  
  
~ Anime Redneck  
  
.  
The Certifiable Songfic Queen  
  
. 


End file.
